Emilio Barrera
Appearance Emilio is a rather short, pale Arrancar with purple eyes and black hair that is long enough to fall over his eyes. His canines are longer than the average humans and his eyes are feral with black slits instead of pupils. The long body of a snake sprouts out of his lower back, this snake usually hovers around the height of his shoulder facing in the same direction as Emilio. He wears the usual arrancar uniform with special adjustments so that his tail doesn't get caught in his clothes. The remnant of his mask is the upper part of an Aries skull with one broken horn, which makes it look like some sort of helm. His Zanpakutou is a one-bladed Greataxe about as big as Emilio. His hollow hole is located where his heart would be but its covered by his uniform. Personality Emilio is a rather complicated fellow because he is always looking for fights, but not for the sake of honor or the glory of fighting he is thrilled by the feeling of ending lifes. He is not the sharpest hollow but occasionally has his moments unlike the devious snake head coming out of his body, who is a born thinker fighting with cheap tricks and cunning strategies. Because of the snake's intelligence it tends to refers to himself as the "brain" of Emilio which is an arrogant assumption. Despite his aggresive behaviour he can be a pleasant person to talk you. Backstory Emilio and his partner were always roaming Hueco Mundo, their heaven a place where they could kill without ever being judged for their behaviour. For a long time they slaughtered their way through eternal night and endless sand dunes leaving bloody corpses and soaked sands, Until one day a humanoid warrior didn't fall victim to his relentless assault of claws and fangs. The Vasto Lorde easily overpowered Emilio and now he had found himself in a bloody puddle in Hueco Mundo like his victims before him. In a last attempt to survive and continue his killing spree he ripped off his mask and became an arrancar. But the unknown Vasto Lorde had already disappeared, thinking Emilio died. Ressurecion His axe melts into his body and his upper body becomes more muscular, dark fur grows all over his body except for the face. His legs become the ones of a monstrous jackal with long retractable claws and his snakehead grows larger, with longer fangs. His Ressurecion allows him to sprout organic weapons out of his limbs. Abilities Réplica : '''Emilio creates a copy of his weapon made of reiatsu that mirrors his movements for 3 strikes. He needs to concentrate his reiatsu and manifests the weapon after 1 Turn. : '''Réplica - Ressurecion : '''In Ressurecion he can sustain the copy for 4 strikes. '''Veneno ácido ''': '''The fangs of the snake head ooze with acidic poison, that eats through your flesh inflicting damage if you're hit. The poison can be shot but he won't hit if his target is far away from him. '''Arma naturales : '''Emilio creates weapons out of his flesh, usually he sticks to his greataxe, but he is proficient enough to use a greatsword or a scythe.